Pyro Bison
Pyro Bison was a member of Black Chamber who specialized in the use of a flamethrower. Biography His past was unknown, although he at some point joined the Black Chamber unit. When the unit was massacred in an ambush caused by FOXHOUND due to misinformation, of which he and four other members of the unit survived, he desired revenge against FOXHOUND and especially Anonymous, the person responsible for the death of their unit. During this time, he and three of the other survivors underwent mercenary work while biding their time. They eventually got their chance in 2002, where he and the other mercenaries aided the Gindra Liberation Front attacked and hijacked a C-5 Galaxy Transport Plane carrying GANDER that was en route to South America. During the Galuade Incident, Pyro Bison fought ex-FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake. When defeated, he, at Snake's request, explained Black Chamber's history, their creation, and their eventual betrayal, and then accused Snake of being a sinner, commenting on how many people he has killed so far on his mission, and revealed the history of Black Chamber and its relationship with FOXHOUND. He also hinted that one of the survivors of Black Chamber was planted onto Snake's support group and leaking info on the mission. He then expounded on his belief that fire cleansed both sinners and the innocent and engulfed himself in flames, dying while crying out in seeming ecstacy. Personality and traits Bison was a pyromaniac who was obsessed with his flamethrower, despite it being cumbersome weapon. He wore a custom body suit made of flameproof material lined with ceramic plating, and used a special blend of fuel which he stated burned more purely and fiercely than any other flame; together, the suit and fuel tank weighed at least 300 lbs, indicating that he had considerable strength. The body suit's ceramic plating was sturdy enough to deter any frontal assault, although it was weakest at the back. On some occasions, he also demonstrated the ability to fly via his flamethrower. A considerable amount of his body was covered in disfiguring burn scars, though how exactly he obtained them is unknown. Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, in which he is fought by the player during a boss battle. He is the only boss character whose past is not revealed. When he tells Snake the number of soldiers that he has killed in his mission thus far, the number he lists is that of the enemy soldiers killed by the player during the game. The lowest possible number is two, since there is no way to defeat Slasher Hawk or Marionette Owl without killing them. Two elements of Bison's design appeared in later canonical games, primarily Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in the designs of the Cobra Unit members. Similar to the way Bison examines the sins of Solid Snake as a kill count, The Sorrow forces Naked Snake to face all those he has killed. Additionally the flamethrower was used as a weapon by soldiers but in a more extravagant capacity by The Fury. Similar to Bison's flamethrower type, The Fury also used his own fuel for his flamethrower, rocket fuel in this case, that ensured that they burn longer. Notes and references Gallery Pyro Bison (Ikuya Nakamura).jpg|Concept art by Ikuya Nakamura. Pyro Bison.gif|Promotional art by Yoji Shinkawa. Bison01.gif|CGI artwork. Bison02.gif|CGI artwork with English characters. Bison03.gif|CGI artwork with Japanese characters. de:Pyro Bison es:Pyro Bison Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Bosses in Ghost Babel